


They Fall But Then Rise Again

by starborn11



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, F/M, Lothal, Mustafar (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Rebellion, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starborn11/pseuds/starborn11
Summary: What if Anakin never turned to the dark side and lives on Tatooine with Padme and Obi-wan and the twins and what happens when they all realize that a rebellion going on to stop the empire and want to help.when they finally track someone down. Rex. He brings them to the command ship to meet the general which is an old friend they believed to be dead
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 51
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prologue

It’s been three years sense the empire rose

Anakin, Obi-wan, Padmè and their newborns Luke and Leia Skywalker have been living on Tatooine with the help of Owen and Beru Lars.

It all went down Three Years ago in one of the worse ways possible

When Mace and the others went to confront Palpatine, Anakin went to help them which was disobeying order again. When he got their he saw Mace died by too much force lighting by Palpatine

Then Palpatine tried to recruit Anakin to become his student by saying it the only way to save Padmè but Anakin still had too much light in him, so he knew it wasn’t true and engaged Palpatine. The fight went on Anakin knew he couldn’t win and made a run for it and grab a pregnant Padmè and headed to Utapau to get Obi-wan.

Shortly after they left the Coruscant Anakin felt nothing but pain and death **All The Jedi Were Dying**. Sidious, that’s was who was doing this, and Anakin felt helpless

Then it struck him _What would happen to Obi-wan, Ahsoka, their unborn children_. They would be fine they could take care of themselves and he would find Obi-wan and Ahsoka and make sure for himself.

When they finally arrived at Utapau they saw Grievous leaving the planet and they picked up a transmission from Obi-wan. When Obi-wan was aboard they all shared hugs and saying that they were happy the other survived the tragic end of the Republic.

Next, they headed to a Moon to go and find the Resolute. Of course both Padmè and Obi-wan were confused then it struck them when Anakin told them Ahsoka was aboard with Maul. Not only was the 501st legion a very good one but they knew the ends and outs of how to capture someone but if Maul got loose as well. Dealing with the clones and Maul would be extremely difficult.

Once they got to the abandoned Moon what they saw devastated them, it was the Resolute crashed and in shreds you could tell it had been a rough landing. Anakin rushed towards the crash hoping there was no sign of a dead Togruta he considered a _little sister_. He didn’t see any till something shiny caught his eye

_oh no it was-_

He bent down to pick it up and he dropped to both knees grieving his former padawan _his little sister._

Padmè and Obi-wan met up with him and saw the scene and sat down next to Anakin grieving as well. They all deeply cared for the seventeen-year-old girl she had so much life and potential, when she left the order it broke them all. They were the family they all basically couldn’t have it was a weird one, but it always worked out but **Not This Time**.

Anakin stood up and gripped Ahsoka Lightsaber and walked back to their ship.

Obi-wan and Padme looked at each other and sighed

**_Nothing Would Be the Same Again_ **

They walked back to the ship and met Anakin they all turned back to look at the wreckage all holding each other Obi-wan hand on Anakin left shoulder and Anakin hand on his also holding Padmè on his right side her arm around his back. They all took one final breathe and turned around walking back into the ship

_Saying Goodbye_

_To Their old life_

_Everyone They Once Knew and Cared About_

_Especially One Good Friend_

_One They Considered Family_

**_Ahsoka Tano_ **


	2. Tatooine

Chapter Two-Tatooine 

Luke and Leia just turn Three years-old, Anakin and Padmè were happy that they could finally be a real family with Obi-wan with them or as Luke and Leia called him Uncle Obi 

Anakin of course was not happy about living on Tatooine, but he knew that the empire would never look for them here knowing he hated this place. Anakin felt like this was all his fault that if he arrived quicker to the Chancellor office, he would’ve saved Mace and defeated the Chancellor or now he goes by emperor. 

Obi-wan and Padmè told him that it wasn’t his fault and that Sidious plan was laid out for years. But Anakin still felt responsible for everything for their lost friends the Republic, _Ahsoka._ Ahsoka that was his biggest regret. That he hadn’t gone to Mandalore with her and been there with her that he hadn’t had her back that he- 

A cry filled the air breaking him from his thoughts which was probably best before he got himself too deep in thought and did something reckless which wasn’t the first time it would happen. 

He got up and ran into Padmè heading into the twin’s room, waving his hand saying he got it. Padmè gave a grateful nod, he headed into their room and started to sooth them out. 

“Daddy please don’t leave us” Leia said in her cute little voice and of course Luke chimed in “Yes we had a nightmare and it was scary” with Luke and Leia being twins they shared experiences like nightmares and other things. 

“I would never leave you guys; you guys are my world” He said while picking them up and holding them to sit down on a chair soothing them 

“Daddy tell us a story about Aunt Soka” 

“Yeah her being in the stories are the best” 

With his kids having nightmares so often because of them being very strong in the Force. Anakin had to tell them stories to sooth them and so he told them about the clone wars (the good parts). When Ahsoka was in the stories they took interest in her especially Leia, they started to refer to her as Aunt Soka which made everyone heart fill with pride. 

They started to look up to her mean who wouldn’t, she was brave, determine, had a kind heart, help everyone, and was a born leader 

Anakin chuckled then pick one of his favorite stories of her 

“Well this is about a time when Ahsoka went against orders but was a big help, Me, Uncle Obi-wan and a few clones were going to go rescue Master Piell from the Citadel. I didn’t want Ahsoka to go but because she could die, and I didn’t want her to take that risk- 

“Then how come you and Uncle Obi-wan were going she could handle herself” Leia argued 

Anakin laughed “you sound exactly like her” Leia smiled at his comment 

“Anyways she snuck on the mission and lied saying she got assigned to It by Master Plo but she ended up being a big help. We would have never gotten in the Citadel if it weren’t for her, after we got Master Piell out and his captain. She was a big help scouting ahead and defending off droids, she ended getting the information after Piell death and when we were escaping, she saved Tarkin which who had the other part of the information. Even though she snuck on she was a big help and we would have never done it without her.” 

By the end of the story both kids were asleep, Anakin slowly laid them back on their beds to sleep. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard Leia voice, “Daddy do you think Aunt Soka would have liked us” Anakin laughed a bit and had a smile on his face he turned back to look at Leia “She would have loved you guys” Leia smiled “Goodnight” “Goodnight Sweetheart” 

Anakin walked out and was met by Obi-wan “What?” “Oh, nothing just listening in on your stories they’re quite good you know” 

“Yeah that’s because it was back then” 

“No because you are the one telling them; you’re a good father” 

“I learned from you” 

“If only that were true” Obi-wan laughed 

“Do you feel like we could be doing more; like to stop the empire” Anakin wondered aloud 

“I do not know but if there is, we can definitely try to help” 

“I hope your right” 


	3. The Spys

Chapter Three-The spys

Padmè and R2 were walking through the village when she heard the most interesting thing on the holonet

“Citizens of the Empire there is a rebellion out there, threating the Empire power they are the last of the  old  Republic and wanting to hurt  you, but we will protect you and destroy these Rebels. You have the Emp-”

It cut out and three people stepped up

“We are not the threat we want the  Republic back the democracy that represented the people and protected you at all cost the Imperials are cowards only want power I can tell you we are rising and will be here to help each one of  yall so don’t lose hope  _ May The Force B _ _ e With Us All _ ”

Padmè was speechless she has never heard of this Rebellion before but if they were out there she wanted to help, and she was sure Obi-wan and Anakin would to so her and R2 headed towards their speeder to go home. 

Padmè burst into the house scaring the life of both Anakin and Obi-wan watching the twins play,  “You guys will never guess what I just saw in town”

“What  another reason why the empire is so great” Anakin said  sarcastically which made him and Obi-wan laughed

Padmè gave  them a pointed look but couldn’t hide her grin, over the years they have had a tuff time  readjusting, but they made the most ou t of it by joking.

“ No, it was a message about a  R ebellion threatening the Empire and that they were the bad guys but the message cut off and three people stood up and gave a really big speech about th e Rebellion being good and that they were the last of the Republic and they gave hope in their speech and of course this being Tatooi ne  no one really  responded but I did believe and I think we should help them.”

Anakin and Obi-wan froze this was the first they heard about this Rebellion  probably being because they were on Tatooine . But they always talked about if there was a way to  help, they would want to be apart it. R2 rolled up a replayed the message caus e  apparently, the little droid  recorded the Rebels message.

Anakin exchanged  looks when they said “May the Force be with us all”  they knew that phrase better than anyone so where did they learn it. Because as far as they knew  they were except for Yoda the last remaining Jedi, who taught them that phrase and why .

“Well Anakin you always said there has to be someone out there standing up against the Empire and you were right” Obi-wan  chuckled .

“Well do we really want to go and fight, mean look we have a pretty good life the three of us and the twins and if something would happen to any of yall I wouldn’t know what to do we already lost so many people.” Anakin admitted the final part a little quieter. Obi-wan and Padmè came and sat right next to him and Obi-wan quietly said “Anakin we are strong, and you can’t get rid of us that easily” They both laughed a bit “But we always wanted to help take down the Empire one way or another and this way is how I think were gonna do it”

“Obi-wan right, Anakin we have to help to honor the Republic and our lost friends”

“Fine but the question is how to make contact with these Rebels”

…

They were all at the town the next day which never happened for safety measures, they were looking for a way to contact the Rebellion which was a lot harder than they thought. The Rebellion clearly knew how to hide and disappear then reappear out of nowhere.

A couple time these Rebels were spotted taking out little Stormtroopers  squads

They all met up in an  alleyway. The two former Jedi could tell  they were being watched  hopefully by the Rebels

“Any luck”  Padmè asked

Anakin and Obi-wan nodded no

“How can this Rebellion disappear then reappear mean all we want to do is join them” Anakin

The twins were looking back and forth between all of them but staying in their father and Uncle Obi-wan cloa ks sensing they were being watched

“Well I guess we should keep looking then at dusk we head back home” Obi-wan suggested they all nodded and headed off Luke stayed with his Father and Leia  stayed with Unc le Obi-wan

Anakin and Obi-wan gave each other a stern nod knowing they people watching them heard and then they both went opposite ways disappearing into the crowds

** Meanwhile (Rebellion  ** ** Command ** ** Ship) **

“General one of the groups contacted us saying they heard people wanting to join the Rebellion” The captain said to the General who w as staring out at the stars  obviously thinking

“Which group” The General asked

“Group Shredder ” The captain responded 

“They were on Tatooine now that’s funny” she laughed

“By the sound of it they were a group of people they didn’t seem like threats to them”

“Hmmm it could be a trap sense it Tatooine that place is filled with  scum .... I want you to go personally meet  with the Shredder group and determine if their a threat or not. If  they're not but your still  not sure I will come to Tatooine,  if they are a threat get out of there  obviously ,  if not and you trust them bring them here. I trust you Captain .”

“Yes ma’am”

“I have an intelligence mission, but I should get back before you if things should go right”

The captain nodded and headed to the hanger to go off to Tatooine, man that place holds memories for him and the General

** Back  ** ** on ** ** Tatooine **

The Shredder group tracked down the group they saw  earlier and stopped right in front of them . T hey all were clea rly  startled, and the two men pushed the women and ...Children? behind them being protective

The leader of the Shredder Group .Mix. Stepped forward “We heard you want to help the Rebellion come to the cantina tomorrow noon we will see you there.”

The group disappeared before Anakin and the others got to say anything

“Well that was easier than I thought and apparently they did hear us” Obi-wan joked


	4. They find you and Recruit You

Chapter Four- They find you and Recruit you 

“It could be a trap so, me and Obi-wan will go in. Padmè stay here with the twins and when we are done we will come to get you” 

“Ok be safe” Padmè kissed Anakin on the cheeck. Then Anakin and Obi-wan went inside the cantina, as they walked in all they smelled was drinks and heard very loud but catchy music. 

Obi-wan nudged Anakin and pointed towards a table that the three Rebels were at. They headed over and sat across from them. The human spoke first assuming as the leader 

“Well we were starting to think you guys weren’t going to show up... I’m Mix this” He pointed towards his left a twi’lek “Is Ross and this is” he pointed towards his right at a Rodian “Cari, were known as the shredder group in the Rebellion” 

“I’m Anakin Skywalker and this is Obi-wan Kenobi” 

The group exchanged glances and Ross mumbled something like _Why does those name sound_ _familiar_

The group headed outside Padmè and the Twins join them staying close in case this was a trap by the Empire 

“Usually it would be our General doing this but she busy so her second in command is here so we will bring you guys to him” Mix spoke up 

“But if this is a trap by the Empire, I will not hesitate to kill any one of you guys” Cari spoke and at that comment Obi-wan and Anakin pushed Padmè and the twins behind them 

Ross easily broke the tension “I am so sorry Cari here is just protective and we don’t like to be tricked it happened more than once, we lost good member and friends that way” He said the last part a little quieter and moved Cari along 

They led them into an abandoned hanger bay and the Shredder group disappeared. On the other side was a man who had a cloak on, he turned around and you can tell he froze. He stayed like that for a few more moments then laughed 

That laughed _Anakin knew that_ _laughed_ that _voice_ he heard _thousand time during the Clone Wars one that belonged_ to a **_good friend_ ** ****

“Well never thought I see you guys again but then again I never expected to be Captain of the Rebellion” 

“Rex?” He questioned 


	5. Rebellion

Chapter Five- Rebellion 

“Hello General Skywalker, General Kenobi, and Senator Amidala....Oh and don’t worry I removed my chip We are not with the Empire” 

Anakin was about to speak to ask so many questions like _How did you survive,_ _how_ _did you escape the Empire,_ _how_ _did Ahsoka not survive_ but he couldn’t even bring himself to say anything he just stood there. 

“I will not answer your question yet, we have a protocol so please answer my question” 

They all nodded 

“How did you find out about us” 

“I was in the market when I saw the big message by the Shredder group” Padmè answered 

Rex nodded then asked 

“Even though it obvious why do you dislike the Empire” 

“Well he took our family away we lost a lot of good people we cared about and they only seek power and don’t want to protect the people like they say they do” Obi-wan said Anakin nodded in agreement 

Rex nodded a small smile on his face you could tell he was thinking of something 

“Alright Why do want to join the Rebellion” 

Anakin took this question “The Empire doesn’t protect or represent the people like the Republic did, even though the Republic failed at some things we need to free the galaxy of the tyranny” 

Rex nodded “I would usually ask more question but considering our past I will take you to our command ship but the General has the final say and will determine how you will help” 

They nodded That’s when Rex noticed the twins behind Padmè he looked at Anakin and laughed some more. 

… 

They were on Rex ship, Anakin had to admit it was a nice ship could use some repairs but other than that it was nice the outside and the inside. But there was one burning question Anakin wanted to ask but he wasn’t sure he would want the answer _How did Ahsoka die_

But Rex said he still wouldn’t answer any questions, so they had to wait 

Obi-wan literally laughed out loud when Anakin grumbled about having to wait and mocked how Anakin had no patience 

The twins had literally been glued to either Anakin or Padmè leg knowing this was their first-time off world and had no idea what was going on 

When they came out of hyperspace, they were impressed with the command ship it was big but also small. When they got inside, the hanger had all types of different ships from small fighters to little ships but nothing to big 

They followed Rex to the bridge is what they guess which was correct. When they entered people saluted Rex like how people, they passed in the hallways did. 

“Hey Lieutenant where the General” Rex asked someone 

“Don’t know the last we heard from her was when she landed on Mustafar” 

Rex sighed “Ok if she hasn’t checked in then that’s a problem, I hope she ok” he mumbled the last part 

“Us to Captain...... Oh, wait she is arriving in the hanger now” 

Rex nodded then gestured us to follow him 

“So, Rex you and the General seem close. Are you guys romantically involved, you seem to care about her.” Obi-wan asked which shocked Anakin and Padmè of how open he asked that 

“What? Oh no me and her are Not romantically involved she is like a sister to me” Rex immediately replied 

That comment made Anakin wonder last person that was that close to Rex other than him and the Clones was Ahsoka 

“Wow must be some General, You guys talk highly of her” Anakin said 

“She is you guys will definitely like her” Rex said with a smile that he seen before. It was smile saying _I know something you don’t_

They arrived in the hanger to see a little fighter landing. Even though Anakin would never admit it suspense was killing him. He would like to meet this General everyone looked up to 

The cockpit open and _she_ hopped out, everyone froze except for Rex of course he had a mischievous smile 

_How was she alive_

_How did they not_ _know?_

_How_

_How_

Is all Anakin kept asking himself 

Because the person who hopped out of that cockpit 

_Was a friend they thought to be dead_

_One they consider Family_

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i loved writing this chapter   
> Writing their characters interacting is so fun


	6. The General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is wearing the outfit she wears in her book, the dark blue shirt and beige pants   
> she is 20 years old sense she was 17 on Madalore

Chapter Six-The General

There she was not noticing the three frozen adults . A person walked up to her with a  datapad she looked it over and said something he couldn’t hear.  _ But how _ could she just be  here, and they not know she was the General of The Rebellion not a surprise of her rank. She was a born  leader and always fought for what right.

Anakin was pulled out of his thoughts when she started walking towards the bridge but then froze, she looked down to the grown as telling something was wrong or s _he was sensing_ _something_ _or sensing_ _them_ then she looked directly at us and locked eyes with Anakin then after a few moments she shook her head and laughed like Rex did when they reunited. She started walking towards them with a smile on her face one they all missed, once she was close enough Padmè immediately crushed the young girl in a hug, Leia who was attach to her leg let go and went to Obi-wan leg instead. Padmè was crying you could tell by her voice and the way she was hugging Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan were still frozen in place.

“I-I can’t believe  you're al-alive... I am so happy your alive and safe”

“I am glad you guys manage to  stay safe, I knew you guys were alive I just didn’t know where you guys were” Ahsoka spoke, He missed her voice Her by his side

They pulled apart and to Ahsoka surprise Obi-wan hugged her next he wasn’t much of a physical contact person

“ho-how are  yo -you al-alive we saw the re-resolute and  yo -your saber” Anakin asked unable to contain a steady voice her and Obi-wan pulled away

“Well I left my old Lightsaber there  to let go and a trick to make whoever was behind the attack think I was dead  of course that didn’t work out when I started to run the Rebellion” she laughed

“You really think that  order 66 would get rid of me... I told you before your stuck with me  Skyguy ” and with that statement Anakin pulled her into a bone crushing hug which she gladly returned. It was so good to see her  alive and well

“Mommy, daddy  what's going on?” Luke voice brought all their focus on them. Ahsoka laughed a little more and turned to Rex “H A you owe me ten credits” Rex grumbled which made all of us laughed then Anakin had to ask

“You guys had a bet on that to?”

“Better believe it  Skyguy of course I owed rex ten credits for him  officially finding out  first, but he owed me  5 credits for you guys being married”

Obi-wan laughed while Anakin said “ I can’t believe you two”

Soon Anakin bent down and whisper in the Twins ear s saying that this was Aunt Soka

Both twins gasp then ran up to Ahsoka, she bent down to meet them “Hello little ones”

“Wow your Ahsoka  Tano , I looked up to sense my Daddy told me about you” Leia excitedly sai d

Ahsoka raised an eye marking at Anakin  shrugged  and he simply said “Mention you in a story they wanted to know more”

Luke was the one who spoke next “Are we allowed to call you Aunt Soka or is that too  much, but Daddy always said you were like a sister to him”

Anyone could tell Ahsoka melted at that and she would always protect  children, but you could see in her ey es she would do anything to keep them safe now 

“I would be honored for you two to call me Aunt Soka”

Both twins hugged her and Ahsoka had the softest eyes 

She stood back up after they were done 

“I will answer any of your  question but first” she turned to Rex and handed him something “Rex get this to the  bridge and start an alyzing it If you find anything let me know  immediately"  she turned back to us “Follow me I will show you around” without question we followed her Finally  glad to have her back .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I loved writing runions


	7. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update early

Chapter Seven-Questions and Answers

Ahsoka led them into a conference room and motioned us to sit down, we sat down . Luke sat down i n Anakin lap and Leia waddled ov er to Ahsoka after she sat down asking if she could sit with her , of course Ahsoka excepted and let Leia sit in her lap.

“Ok before I give you a tour , I know you guys have questions so shoot”

Obi-wan was brave enough to speak first “How did you survive”

Ahsoka took a deep breath then answered “Well I would’ve died but I got a quick warning in the force; I heard Anakin and Palpatine voices fighting...Then Rex and the rest of the 501st attacked me. I managed to escape and I let Maul out as a distraction, I got Rex chip out and we escaped”

We all took that in, Padmè asked the next question “How did you become General of the Rebellion”

Ahsoka laughed “Well the first couple of months I was in exiled till an inquisitor found me. We fought I won , Bail found me and gave me an offer to help build the rebellion I accepted. I was a spy  and  when they needed a  leader Bail appointed me because I was experience and he coul d trust me.”

Anakin spoke next; a question that needed to be answered “You said that you knew that we were alive how? And why didn’t you come look for us” Padmè and Obi-wan faces become serious wondering the same thing

Ahsoka looked downed “I never felt you and Obi-wan die like I did for the other Jedi, I wanted to come look for you guys, but I figured it would be safer If I didn’t with me forming the Rebellion and inquisitors and Darth Viper after me”

Obi-wan  immediately asked after hearing two strange names “ Darth who and Inquisitor what”

Ahsoka eyes widened  “Oh! Darth Viper is Darth  Sidious new  apprentice and Inquisitor  are basically what Ventress was, ass assins for the Emperor or what I like to call them wannabe  S iths . How did you guys  not know this OH-wait you guys were on Tatooine”

Obi-wan asked another question “Darth Viper why that name  and you said Maul escaped ”

Ahsoka eyes seemed conflicted as if decided how much to say then she spoke “Darth Viper, Sidious chose that name because she betrayed a lot of people and Maul is alive, I had encounters him a few times sense Mandalore but that’s led him to fleeing after a fight knowing he was outmatched”

Obi-wan stroked his beard like he always done when he  thinks and  Padmè asked the next question “How can we help the Rebellion ”

Ahsoka smiled  softly and leaned back in her chair “Well I assume Obi-wan and Anakin will want to fight  and you  Padm è if you want help with small supply missions and help overlook missions so that way Luke and Leia can stay with you and out of  danger”

They all nodded Anakin was about to ask another question but was cut off at the beeping sound of Ahsoka comm link “General we need you on the  bridged ” Rex voice came through Ahsoka answered with that she be right there then stood up and placed Leia in the other seat then  looked at us “If you excused  me, I need to go...also this war is more  brutal than the Clone war so if any of you want to pull out or can’t  do this anymore no one will judge you. I offer this to any member of the Rebellion at every mission so don’t be scared to drop out I or no one will think of you badly, war is  bloody ” with that she walked out and told someone to give us a room which they led us to a nice room to settle in.


	8. The Breakdown

Chapter Eight- The Breakdown 

The Rebel named Kassim led us to a nice room that fit all us surprising but gave Obi-wan the room next to us so he could have his space. After we all settled in, Padmè stayed in the room to look after the twins who were napping so me and Obi-wan headed to the bridge hopefully we were welcomed up there 

After walking around trying to find bridge they finally found it after 10 minutes. When they walked in everyone gave them nod. Ahsoka back was to them and she was talking about something 

“-with this information we can make a big dent in the Empire and help bring it to a quicker fall so-” she cut off with she sensed us. She turned around to look at us, she gave us a nod saying we were welcomed here so Anakin and Obi-wan walked up beside her viewing what they cracked. Ahsoka continued “I want the Shredder group to go to Naboo they will be good there without getting caught so easily. I also want the Ghost crew at Lothal to help the villages and mess up some growing farms of the Empire-” Rex cut her off asking a question “You think it wise to put the Ghost there mean they got moves but it only three people and a droid” Ahsoka look like she was considering this “Yes, I want them there they may be small but I think they can handle themselves and I want the Hawkwing group on Fulucia” Rex and three other Rebels nodded and headed out of the room 

“Wow your quite the Leader” Anakin joked 

“I agree no one better could run the Rebellion” Obi-wan joined in 

Ahsoka chuckled a little “You two realize I learned everything from ya’ll” 

“Yes, but you were a born leader. Anyways I wanted to ask if we can know or is it classified? What did you guys break down” Anakin mentioned 

“Oh well before you guys got here, I was on a mission and got information on the Empire that we could use to create a dent. It’s a list of what the Empire of is doing and their transports and what’s on them with this information we are one step closer to the Empire fall” 

“Very impressive, I never beg your area to be intelligence missions” Obi-wan joked the last part 

Ahsoka laughed again “Well before I was the General, I was a spy only do intelligence missions” 

Anakin spoke next “Ok so I got a question? What exactly does the Rebellion do” 

“Well lots of things; we rough up the Empire like small legions of Stormtroopers to keep reminding them we are going to fight, we help the people who the Empire hurts like the people who lose farms and villages with food shortages, basically anything to go against the Empire, were always watching” 

“Wow” was all Anakin said 

“I already like this Rebellion way too much” Obi-wan joked 

Rex and the Rebels came back onto the bridge doing whatever that they were doing 

“General all groups received their assignments and are more than happy to do them” 

“Thank you, Rex” Ahsoka gave him grateful nod 

After a few minutes of all of them working a transmission came in 

“General Tano are you there” a voice came through 

“I’m here Var what is it you seem distract” 

“I am sorry to report that Gallo and Tallis were captured by the Empire code 5” 

Ahsoka dropped her head and sighed “Alright get back here and we will discuss this more later” 

“Yes sir, we’ll see you soon” The transmission ended everyone went silent till Anakin broke it 

“So, what are we goanna do?” Anakin asked

Rex gave a weary look towards the General almost as if he feared what she might say 

“For the first time nothing” Ahsoka answered with a dead tone, her answered shocked Anakin and Obi-wan because they knew Ahsoka Tano would want to do anything to save troops from enemy forces. She got that habit from Anakin like she did with many others. _How could she not want to do anything_ _their her_ _troops who gave a life for the R_ _e_ _bellion they should at least try an_ _d be rescued_

“What! How could you say that? Doesn't every troop deserve to have a chance to be rescued” Anakin immediately before he could think twice or Obi-wan could stop him 

“Because we can’t” is all Ahsoka answered you could tell she was trying to keep her cool with Anakin 

“How you said you risk you lives for every singel one of them but not them _Why_?!?!?!” 

Every Rebel was scared to see how this would go down they knew their General, but they didn’t know Anakin so how this would go down 

“Anakin please don’t” Obi-wan warned they just got Ahsoka back Obi-wan didn’t want a fight to go down and ruin their friendship with Ahsoka 

“NO!! Obi-wan I want to know why” 

“BECAUSE ANAKIN we can’t if you didn’t realize during that transmission, they said code 5 which is one of the highest codes meaning it's too dangerous. Every Rebel knows this!! I want to believe me but when we can’t I don’t want to risk more lives than I should. That’s the reality of this command sometimes not every live can be saved but all we can do is make sure it's not in vain!!!” 

Obi-wan and Anakin were shocked they haven’t ever heard Ahsoka shout at them, but these were difficult times. Ahsoka walked out of the room hoping to end the conversation Anakin was going to follow her but Rex stopped him 

“Its best if she cools off before you go talk to her, she doesn’t like it either when we can’t recuse people but there is no other choice” 

“I’ll go talk to her if that ok?” Obi-wan volunteer Rex gave him a nod also saying he will give Anakin a talk 

Obi-wan went the way Ahsoka went which led to the War Room, she was so like Anakin is amusing he would always come to a war room to clear his head 

“Please tell me you're not here to yell at me too” Ahsoka spoke 

“Actually no, I was coming to say you right and I’m sorry you have to go through this so young and alone. I can’t imagine having to make decisions like yours everyday” 

“yeah it’s no picnic” 

“you want to recuse them so badly don’t you” 

“Yes, I usually always rescue the captured Rebels by myself but code five means a high officer has them so there is no chance and there mostly likely dead now because they won’t talk there so stubborn” She chuckled at the last part 

“Oh, that’s sad I wish there was more we could do” 

“Me too but I’m glad you’re here you always been better at making decisions than me and Anakin” 

“I think you doing just fine but I am happy to help where I can in bringing the Empire down” Obi-wan smiled 

Ahsoka smiled back, together they stated reviewing what they should do and planning missions, trying to make a difference in the Galaxy one step at a time 


	9. clearing your Head

Chapter Nine- Clearing your head

Ahsoka and a  human  Rebel named Vero were in t he training in hand to hand combat

“Good now block my punches” Ahsoka threw punches at Vero he did well in blocking them then threw punches back

“Very well done, you can go now” Vero nodded  and left to go get cleaned up

“Wow you train your  soldiers too” 

Ahsoka turned around to find Anakin in the other doorway  with a soft smile

“Yeah  a way to make sure every Rebel can stay safe” Ahsoka said while walking to the training dummy

“look  I wanted to apologize  for yesterday, I  was out of line you run the Rebellion and I have to respect that and your  decisions”

“No  no you did nothing wrong, I want to rescue my men I really do but code five is when a high  officer captures them and considering  Tarkin was  in that area my men are  probably dead because no one talks during  interrogations they picked it up from me and I hate it”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize I guess it been a while sense I been i n battle”

Ahsoka was hitting the training dummy with kicks and punches while talking “Yeah I was a spy for the first couple of months so when they had me become General it took me a while to get use to it again but you’ll get back into it in no time”

“Yeah. ok question why are you training you’re the best fighter I know; you were like the best hand to hand combat fighter in the order”

“Just...Clearing my head” she said between kicks

“Alright I need to get back in shape spar with me?”

“ Oh your so on  S kyguy ” Ahsoka said while coming over to the mat   


“Alright first round no lightsaber that will be round two” Anakin nodded and set his Lightsaber aside with Ahsoka’s

They both bowed to each other than got into their stances, Ahsoka was first to strike with a punch Anakin quickly blocked it while trying to h igh kick her. Ahsoka grab his leg and twisted it where Anakin fell over , Ahsoka went to pin him but Anakin swung his free leg to unbalance her. Ahsoka  went into a back  handspring  and landed in a fighting stance matching Anakin.

He has to say she has improved big  time; she has always beaten Anakin in hand to hand fights back in the clone  wars, but this was a new level to  both of them.

After a few more punches from  both ; Ahsoka was able to climb on top of Anakin and wrap her legs around his neck and bring him down  to pin him Anakin had to  yield seeing there was no way out of her leg lock

“You  definitely improved” Anakin joked

“And I can see you haven’t ” She  snip back  oh how Anakin missed their banter

“Now can we do a duel I bet I can beat you at that” Anakin chuckled

“Oh I beg to differ” They both grab their sabers, bowed to each other than ignited them. Anakin finally realized her new lightsabers they were _pure white_

“Wait care to explain your new weapons?”

“Oh yeah, before I became a spy for the  Rebellion, I was a farmer on a moon. An  inquisitor found me; we fought, i beat him  and the crystals were calling  me, so I took them healed the crystals and built my own”

“Impressive now  let's fight” They both got back into  position 

Their fight lasted a long time both getting  an upper hand than losing it.  That was till they both had their lightsabers at each other neck

“Draw?” Anakin asked he was  tired also  he could see no end to this battle frankly because he trained  her, and she knew all his moves like he knew hers

“ Uhhhh no” Ahsoka answered then did a kick to his hand knocking his lightsaber out of his hand and taking it in her left with her other  deactivated  saber and  knocked him down then put her right saber towards him trapping him  _ Anakin was stunned _

A slow clap turned both their attention to wards the door and there was Ob-wan watching them 

“Ah yes I have been waiting for this day to come for someone other than me beat him and  break him” Obi-wan joked

“Fine I admit it she got me” Anakin said Ahsoka laughed then turned her lightsaber off to help Anakin up.

“Thank you” Anakin grumbled while taking his saber back

“You know  I usually have the newly  admitted Rebels go over a  training session to have them in shape. I thought sense it was you guys I shouldn’t make you guys do it but I’m having second thoughts” Ahsoka spoke up

Anakin and Obi-wan dramatically gasped “How dare you but we would be happy to do this so-called training session and prove to you we haven’t lost our mojo” Obi-wan said

Ahsoka laughed “Alright now please  join the circle on the floor”

Let's just say  Anakin and Obi-wan passed the training but not without a few  scratches and bruises and being utterly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I have been super busy lately.  
> I'll try and do better


	10. Finally

Chapter Ten-Finally 

Ahsoka was on the bridge watching as the stars as she thought 

“Lieutenant Shan take us to Yavin 4” 

“Sir yes Sir” The human answered 

They went on into hyperspace and Ahsoka went back into her thought till she heard Padmè voice 

“Yavin? what on Yavin 4?” 

“Our base” Ahsoka answered with a smile 

“Base? I thought this was the base” Anakin said gesturing to the ship 

“Yes, but we do have a compound that we store supplies and have breaks we can only roam space for so long” 

Anakin nodded she had a point 

“If ya’ll need me I will be in the war room. Rex watch the bridge and please inform me when we are exiting hyperspace” 

Rex nodded 

Anakin followed Ahsoka after a few minutes and met her in the war room 

“Is something on your mind?” 

“No just tired and my mind clutter with the upcoming Missions that need to be planned out” 

“Well I am going to do what you did to me when my mind was cluttered back in the clone wars... distract you” both Anakin and Ahsoka laughed 

It was true every time Anakin was being moody with the war Ahsoka always took his mind off it and made him feel better even if it was just talking and joking 

“Come on let’s get some grub” 

Ahsoka reluctantly nodded 

They made it to the mess hall only to find a few Rebels sense everyone wasn’t hungry or didn’t want to eat the terrible food. They both grab trays and picked out food, they decided to sit at a small table in the corner “So what did you do after you left the order?” 

“What?” Ahsoka choked on her food; she was shocked that question was out of the blue 

“Well when you went to Mandalore we never got to catch up afterwards like you said, your three years late” 

“Oh I guess not so after I left the order, I met up with Ventresss she kind of showed me how to live on the lower levels. Then one day my speeder bike crashed, and I met the Martez sister Trace and Rafa; Trace was happy to help me Rafa on the other hand didn’t like me she thought I was trouble which to be honest I was but not as much as she was” Ahsoka did a little chuckle which Anakin joined in “Well you got that trouble from me” He said with a proud smile 

“Not sure if that’s a good or bad thing...anyways I got round up in their schemes. When we left Coruscant, Trace didn’t have a license and we almost got arrested because she went into a military land-” 

“That was you!! I knew it” He exclaimed loudly

“Oh yeah sorry about that Trace obliviously didn’t know anything about Flying and she called her ship the Sliver Angel” 

“WHat?!?! Kind of then name is that” Anakin laughed along with Ahsoka 

“I know but back to the stories we were apparently going to run spice but once I found out we were going to give it to the Pykes I tried to convince them to different people that will make medicine but Rafa and me starting arguing about it and Trace dump it out into space so we were screwed. So, when we got to the Pykes I used mind tricks to get us out it worked temporarily; we got captured I made a deal with to let Rafa and Trace go and leave me. Cause I could escape on my own, but I found out they were working with Maul I was snooping transmissions when they discovered me and Trace and Rafa came to rescue me but that backfired. We managed to escape; I blew up their factory, Bo-katan was there so she asked for my help when we return to Coruscant which I agreed then you know we asked the Republic for help” 

“Ohh now it makes so much more sense... I can’t believe you blew up the Pykes factory without me knowing” Anakin said 

“Yeah now tell me what you did” Ahsoka asked then continued eating then made a disgusted face at the food

Anakin laughed nervously “Fives died when Tup had a tumor and uncovered a plot to kill the Jedi we should’ve looked more into that” 

“I know about that read the report after Rex tried to kill me, he said _Find Fives_ that was actually how I managed to save Rex” 

“Yeah then Padmè was sent on an uncover mission with Clovis” 

“ooo and I guess you handled it badly” 

“Yeah she was put in danger but ended being saved by Clovis I don’t really know the details then. Well Rex went on a mission with a clone group called the Bad Batch they found out Echo was alive. Then we went to go rescue him, I ended up getting captured by a giant bird like creature; Don’t Laugh” but Ahsoka was already laughing 

“Oh, my I can’t that; so you can evade and fearlessly attack separatists' leaders, but you can’t evade a bird that’s priceless” 

“Anyways we ended up saving Echo and battling Trench and I killed him. Then we were in a battle saving people you knew the usual when you called” 

They both continued eating and joking around with each other till they finished and just sat there joking and talking. Taking their minds off the war just like they used to do years ago 

“General we are nearing Yavin 4” Rex voice came in interrupting their conversation 

“Alright thanks Rex” 

“Anakin you ready to see our base” 

“Yes, I can wait” 

Together they made their way to the bridge, their bond reforming 


	11. Old enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for this chapter the story really about to take off

Chapter Elleven-Old enemies 

Ahsoka and Rex were in the command center on Yanvin 4. Obi-wan, Anakin, Padmè and the twins were exploring the base getting familiar with it also letting the Kids play 

“General incoming transmission” Rex said 

“From whom” Ahsoka responded turning around back to the holotable 

“Unknown sir” 

“hmmmm block our connection so this person can’t hack our system and find out where we are” Rex nodded and did just that. They answered the transmission expecting the Empire but what they got was not what they expected at all. Ahsoka had a bad feeling about what was about to happen 

“Hello Lady Tano it's been awhile, I can’t see you, but I know your listening being General of the Rebellion. Come to Malchore alone and I will give you information on the Empire I have I will be waiting” The message cut off after that 

It was dead silent after the message; Maul has been a major thorn in their side sense the Clone wars had ended. They have had multiple encounters with him sense Mandalore, sense Maul was after Obi-wan still; Ahsoka told him that he died that she found his body and burned it. She lied to protect him, of course Maul was mad that he wasn’t the one to kill him. Maul went on a killing spry to kill everyone close to Obi-wan, with that Ahsoka said that Anakin and Padmè died as well so Maul went to kill every Jedi or force sensitive child he could find. That last person on his list was Ahsoka and he was outrages mad that he could beat her. 

“So, what are we going to do” 

“Well Maul believes that Obi-wan and them are dead so we are going to keep it that way and _I_ will be going to Malachore to finish off Maul” 

“What no you can’t go alone especially to Malachor. The Jedi never went there for a reason” 

It was true Jedi were not permitted there; it was a land of sith. There were always stories, myths, legends about that place to make people stay away 

“Yes also I know it’s a trap, but I am sick of Maul killing innocent to get to me! Rex I can’t handle it anymore” 

It went silent again, Maul was killing Force sensitive people to get Ahsoka and it was working. Ahsoka felt helpless or was too late to stop him 

The silence was interrupted by the door opening and a laughing Obi-wan, Anakin coming in. But quickly the laughter disappeared when they saw the faces Rex and Ahsoka had. 

“Are you guys ok?” Anakin asked 

“Yes I just have a mission I need to and get going immediately so I need you guys to watch over the base” Ahsoka gave a pointed look that said _Don_ _’t say anything_ then left 

Obi-wan and Anakin both could tell she was hiding something, so they went after her 

Ahsoka was packing up her little fighter with supplies 

“Ahsoka what are you hiding” Obi-wan cut straight to the point 

“Nothing just this is going to be a tuff mission and I’m not looking forward to it” She simply replied 

“You know you got better at lying but you still can’t fool us and if you're not looking forward towards it let us come” 

“I would love to but you guys aren’t stealthy, and I need you guys here to look after the base” 

“Hey!! I can be sneaky, and I don’t agree with you going alone but you're as stubborn as ever but call us if you need any help” Anakin sighed 

Ahsoka nodded and added “Hey, I have had a lot of secret missions I’ll be fine” then hopped in her ship and flew off 

“What do you think she was hiding” Obi-wan question 

“No clue but whatever it was it has got to be a sensitive subject mean she and Rex has very sad faces” Anakin responded 

Obi-wan and Anakin realize something _Rex Knew_

They came into the command center to find Rex but before they could even talk Rex spoke 

“For starters I will not tell you the General asked me not to” 

“Ok fine” Anakin grumbled 

….. 

**On** **Malachor**

Ahsoka entered the atmosphere and she erased all the memory from her ship so in case it got stolen no one would know where the Rebel bases were or contact any Rebel 

She landed her ship and as she stepped out onto the ground it started crumbling and she fell underneath the surface. 

_Of course,_ _her ship that weighed much more than her didn’t fall though_ she sarcastically thought 

She started walking around to look for Maul, when she saw a temple 

_Oh_ _that makes sense there a_ _sith_ _temple here that’s why the Jedi never let anyone c_ _ome here_ she thought 

“Ahh Lady Tano I started to think you weren’t coming” Maul voice came from behind her 

Ahsoka turned around “I know you don’t have information and I know you want to kill me so let's get this fight over with” she turned on her white sabers 

“Oh no no You aren’t going to fight just me but them as well” Ahsoka turned around to find 

Darth Viper and about three inquisitors 

_Oh_ _poodoo_

“I thought you didn’t like Sidious” Ahsoka said towards Maul 

“I don’t they plan to kill me after you but that’s not gonna happen but I’m going to happy as long you die and I live” 

With that they all charged at Ahsoka 

**On Yavin 4**

Rex was pacing around the holotable his gut was telling him something went wrong on Ahsoka end and he didn’t like it 

A signal came up on the table he released a breath he was holding but immediately inhaled sharply when he saw it was a distress signal from Ahsoka 

What is he supposed to do? 

Ahsoka always told him to follow his instincts so that what he did 

“General Kenobi can you come to the bridge” 

In less than a minute he was there 

“What wrong you sounded distress” 

“Well that mission Ahsoka went on she didn’t want you guys to know but she just put her distress signal on so I’m telling you because your more stable than General Skywalker” 

“Ok what happen what do I need to do” 

“Well I will have Ahsoka explain later but she on Malachor and need your help” 

Obi-wan froze than dashed out after Rex told him to take the _twilight_ not even thinking why they have that ship 

**Malachor**

Ahsoka was having a hard time facing 

Maul 

Darth Viper 

Three inquisitors 

All together 

So, she kept separating them to fight as least two at a time 

She hoped Rex got her signal or else she was done for 

This fight went on for about 10 minutes till it was just her and Darth Viper Ahsoka manage to kill one inquisitor which was the fifth brother 

“You traitor, we were best friends what happen” 

“That girl you knew is gone I am Darth Viper” 

“Then I am truly sorry and ever wonder why your name is Viper” 

They talked while exchanging blow with their sabers 

“Because your traitor your master sees that too that’s why he named you after a snake” 

“Liar!” 

They began they're intense fight again and the other inquisitors joined again 

Ahsoka was just about done for when she heard a ship 

_Was that the Twilight_

_Yes!!_

It started shooting at the sith which knocked them back. The Twilight turned around so Ahsoka could hop on the back ramp 

….. 

Ahsoka was on her knees catching her breath when she felt the ship head into hyperspace 

She sighed in relief 

Then Obi-wan came running up to her 

“Oh great” she mumbled 

“I guess Rex told you” 

“No, he just said you needed help so I rushed here” 

“Well thanks but I guess I have to explain” 

“Yep but first let's get you patched up” he gestured to her side that had a gash from a lightsaber wound 

“Yeah” 

After Ahsoka got patch up but before she started explaining Obi-wan pulled her into a hug 

“Please next time you're going after a sith take someone with you. The Rebellion can’t afford to lose you, and neither can I, Anakin, Rex, Padmè, or even the twins” 

Ahsoka nodded “Thanks and for coming” 

Obi-wan nodded back then sat back in the pilot seat so Ahsoka could explain 

“I don’t know where to start I guess I should say, Maul alive he believes your dead so want to kill me sense I’m close to you. But I didn’t expect Darth Viper there sense Maul hates Sidious and Sidious hates Maul” 

“Oh I was expecting a lot of thing but not that” he gave a halfhearted chuckle 

“Yeah.... I guess you are going to want me to tell Anakin?” 

“It might be for the best we need to trust each other” 

“I do trust ya’ll but it was a matter of protecting you guys, but I will fill you guys in on everything” 

Obi-wan nodded “Oh how do you have the Twilight” 

Ahsoka laughed “Saw that some imperials had I just had to steal it back and actually fix it up something Anakin could never do” 

They both laughed and just sat in a comfortable silence on their way back to 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter


	12. Truth

Chapter Twelve-Truth 

Anakin was in the hanger waiting for Obi-wan and Ahsoka to return apparently Obi-wan just dashed off to wherever she was which confused him so much. 

He saw a ship approaching was that the Twilight. when he saw the lamp coming down, he was about to make a joke about why she had the Twilight and how it was in better shape than ever; but that quickly vanish when he saw that Obi-wan was helping Ahsoka down and she had a bandaged around her side. 

He rushed up to help 

“What happen?” Concern obvious in his voice 

“I’ll explain later but first I must go brief Rex before I explain it to you and Padmè” was all Ahsoka said but when Obi-wan gave her a look she sighed and then said “Let’s all go to the conference room and I’ll explained everything” 

With that we comm Padmè and Rex and helped Ahsoka to the conference room. When we all got there of course Rex and Padmè freaked out by Ahsoka condition but she and Obi-wan assured us that she was fine. 

“I guess I should start.... When I was on Mandalore Maul warned me about Sidious coming to power, but I didn’t believe him then after I became General of the Rebellion Maul came back he tried to pry out of me where Obi-wan was so he could kill him. I couldn’t let that happen, so I lied and said I burned his body after the purged. Then he went on a killing spry and went to kill any person Obi-wan knew and cared about, So I said Padmè and Anakin died as well; then every force sensitive child he found he killed without a second thought, well the ones that the emperor didn’t get to. He tried to come after me and kept killing to get to me.” Ahsoka hung her head “We got a transmission from him I went there knowing it was a trap but what I did not expect was three inquisitor and Darth Viper there sense he hates Sidious. That is how I got a wound and I was lucky I wasn’t killed” 

We were all silent Padmè spoke up “I can tell you knew Darth Viper before she turned evil” 

That made Anakin and Obi-wan heads shoot up 

Ahsoka hesitated then hug her head again “.... Yes, I did but I will not keep anything from you guys; but this is an exception I am not truly sure, and It would only make you guys angry” 

“What if we are even more angry that you won’t tell us” Anakin spoke up 

“I will tell you in time, but I am not even ready to come to terms with it yet so please be patience” 

“We understand” Obi-wan said before anyone else could 

“I need to get back to the bridge my must contact Bail” 

Padmè perked up “Wait Bail?” 

Ahsoka laughed a little “Yeah me and him are the ones that formed the Rebellion and your welcome to come and say hi” 

Padmè nodded eagerly and together they walked out, Ahsoka with a little limp till Padmè helped her walk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to upload


	13. Auntie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I been really been and i honestly try and do better

Chapter  Thirteen \- Auntie

“Fulcrum  what's your-  P admè ! what are you doing there ! ” Bail  said

“Bail  it's good to see you again how  have you been”  Padmè asked with a permanent smile on her face  


“I’ve been good, how have you been doing” He responded 

“ Oh, you know just being a mother and reuniting with you and Ahsoka”

“WAIT you’re a mother” Bail quickly asked

“Oh yeah, Twins Luke and Leia” She uploaded a photo to show Bail

“They look just like you and Anakin”  Padmè blushed at Bail comment

“We will  definitely have to catch up later, I have a meeting in a little bit; Fulcrum  what' s but your status”

“I recently traveled to  Malachor to find Maul; he and Darth Viper were there so this  might not be the only time they will team up”

“T hat’s terrible and we  will have to talk about this later I have to go be safe both of you”

“You as well”  Padmè responded

The transmission ended

Padmè spoke up after a little while “Hey I know this is a lot to ask  but do you mind if we leave the twins with you,  I know you have a lot to do but I think the twins would love it and  me and Anakin need a break and so does Obi-wan but I under-”

“ Don’t worry I will be happy to  watch the twins plus there not much to do right now, we won’t have to do anything till the reports come in”

“Thank you”  Padmè and Ahsoka  hugged and she walked out

….

About 5 minutes later

Both twins came  running in excited

“ Oh, my oh my Mommy said you were  gonna hang out with us” Luke bubbly exclaimed

“Is it true” Leia said hopefully

Ahsoka laughed “Yeah I am  gonna hang out with you guys today, so what you guys like to do”

“Well Aunt Soka there are plenty of thing to do we can go explore, you can teach us how to fight, we just sit around and talk you pick” Leia listed off _man She is Just Like Her Mother So_ _Officia_ l _Yet Kind_ Ahsoka thought

“I have an idea follow me” Ahsoka offered her hands to the twins which they  took, and they walked off

….

“Where are we” Luke asked

“We are at my favorite place on Yavin 4 and you guys  are the first people I brought here not even Rex knows about this place”

“Wow” both twins said

“Wait really now I feel special” Leia e xclaimed

“Why does this place seem different compared to the rest of the planet like more powerful”

“That is the force calling you guys and this place is where  an ancient Jedi use to Meditate”

“The force?”

“The force it surrounds us and  penetrates us and is within you guys,  your dad and Obi- wan never talked about it?”

“ No, they always said that is was so dangerous  to learn”

“That’s true but one day you might get to learn it” Ahsoka said

_ I best talk to Anakin they could learn why in the Rebellion _

“Anyways I want to get to know you guys tell me about yourself”

“Well we are twins as you can tell, we have lived on  Tatooine our whole lives and love it when Daddy or Uncle Obi-wan tell us stories about when they use to fight in the clone wars ” Leia took charge

“My favorite story is about how you rescued the younglings from pirates and  the second battle of  Geonosis also I love to hear about my Mommy senate stories and that basically it” Leia  continued

“Wow your certainly like your mother Leia and smart for your age”

Leia blushed

Then it was Luke turn 

“well I also love stories my favorite story of you is when you got kidnapped by Trandoshians and survived all on your own and my favorite story of all is when you guys go underwater and help in a civil war and fought Fish!!. I love ships and I want to be a pilot, Daddy said he teach me when I was older”

“ Well Luke you are  certainty like your father and I’m glad you guys love stories ”

“Now tell us about yourself please”

“Well I was raised in the Jedi Order, I became a Padawan at 14 and left the order when I was 16 and took on Maul at 17 then I bec-”

Ahsoka was interrupted by Leia

“No like what are your favorite things and memories”

“Oh well in the Clone War, I loved being your father ’s padawan and hanging out with the clones . I also like flying and working on ships on my off days  and I  really like helping people  no matter what.  I don’t really have a favorite  memory, but I always liked when me and Anakin would race or see who shot down the most droids ”

“Wow your life sounds excited” Luke said

“It sure was ....."

they continued to talk and talk all day. Ahsoka felt true relief, she could forget about the wars she fought and how the Rebellion would take down the Empire. She felt peace being with them

The Twins were so happy to hear Ahsoka tales and how different they were from their dads. Luke loved to hear how heroic their dad was but kind and selfless and how funny he was. Leia loved to hear how their Mom always stuck up for the people and did what was right, their parents certainly didn't tell them about these traits.

By the end of the day it was like they all known each other their whole lives

"Wow the sun's setting we best get going, your parents must be worrying" Ahsoka said once she saw how late it was

Both kids sighed and agreed 

They didn't want to leave they just wanted to keep talking

“We can  definitely hang out again  sometime soon right” Luke asked  


“ Of course ”

…..

“There you guys are we were starting to worry” Anakin said

“Nope we just explored and talked” Ahsoka said with a small smile

“Alright let's get you two to bed” Anakin said sense he saw both twins falling asleep on Ahsoka legs

Ahsoka helped pick up the kids and hand them to Anakin

“So how it go ”  Padmè asked once Anakin left

“Really well I took them to my favorite spot at the base and we all talked to get to know each other. By the way Leia really takes after you and Luke is definitely a little Anakin”

They both laughed 

“Alright I’m  gonna turn in” She walked off

“Hey” Anakin reappeared out of nowhere

“Wow that quick”

Anakin shrugged “I had Obi-wan help I needed to talk to you. I was wondering can you train  leia in the force”

“I was not expecting that but sure” Ahsoka admitted   


“Really that easy”

“Well I sense that  she  strong and I be happy to, what about Luke”

“Obi-wan going to train him, I can’t because I be to sacred to sense I’m  their father its different”

“Yeah anyways I best turn in. Reports come in  tomorrow so goodnight Skyguy”

“Goodnight Snips” 

Both went to bed with a smile


	14. Darth Viper

Chapter Fourteen-Darth Viper

Ahsoka was having one of the m ost boring days, sure she has had report days  before but today was just never ending

Ahsoka and Rex were both tired, they been in the  Bridge all day

“The Ghost Crew is late on report, do you think they ran into trouble ” Rex stated

“Possibly Lothal had a lot of Imperial stations there”

“ Oh, wait here they are”

“Fulcrum are you there” Hera voice came through

“ Yes, what is it did you run into trouble”

“ ...... You could say that”

“What happen?”

“Darth Viper attacked us  and injured Kannan”

“What! She must be after Kanan because he was a  Jedi, I will be there shortly to help you guys and bring you back to Yavin 4”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to come with the fleet  it was still  too dangerous”

“ Yes, but I think  it's time to start changing protocol”

“Alright see you soon Fulcrum”

The transmission ended

“Please tell me this is going to be a repeat of Malachor?”

“ Of course, not  Anakin and Obi-wan are going to come”

“Ok so be safe I guess” Rex said in surprised

Ahsoka nodded and walked out

When she got to the  hanger, she  could see Anakin working on ships and Obi-wan by him talking

She walked over 

“Hey snips,  did you know these ships are in really good shape except  for the guns”

“Noted you can work on them  later; we have a mission”

Anakin and Obi-wan  heads snapped up towards her with confused faces

“Wait really” Anakin asked

“Really” Ahsok a responded

“Well let’s get going”

“Follow me”

They followed Ahsoka To the Twilight and headed off into space

“Wait  we forgot to inform  Padmè we were leaving” Anakin exclaimed

“ D on’t worry Rex informed her before we left” Ahsoka said whil punching in  coordinates

Anakin nodded

“So where are we headed” Obi-wan asked

“Lothal”

“Why there” Anakin asked

“One of the Rebel cells The Ghost crew ran into Darth Viper and  injured Kanan or else know as Caleb Dume, he was a  Padawan before the purge”

“ So there were others that survived” Obi-wan muttered

“Yeah I ran into other survivors while I was a spy but the chose to stay hidden, We and Kanan are the only ones serving in the  Rebellion” Ahsoka said

Obi-wan nodded and they went into Hyperspace

…. 

Once they got to Lothal, they went to the place they said they meet up only to finally a tragic ba ttle. It was Kanan barley holding off Darth Viper so the others could escape

“Take over Anakin and both of you just try to get Ghost crew out of here stay out of sight,  Da r th Viper doesn’t need to kno w you guys are here”

And with that Ahsoka jumped out of the ship  and engaged  Darth Viper

“Back so soon” Darth said

“Back to take you on ” Ahsoka snipped back

They continued fighting

“Anakin stay here I’m going to help the others”

Obi-wan went to help others onto their ship and make sure there safe

Once Obi-wan helped the rest of them onto their ship 

He froze, he could really see how much Ahsoka has grown,  she held her ground no problem and was very elegant with her moves

Eventually he started moving again to the Twilight when he felt force pull him back

_ Crap _

Darth Viper pulled him back and was about to fight him when a blue saber blocked his

_ Anakin _

“Well  well you guys are sure a surprised"

“Oh no” Ahsoka muttered

Anakin and Darth Viper  started a fight while Ahsoka was helping Obi-wan up

“Go fire up the ship” Ahsoka said once Obi-wan was up

Obi-wan nodded and ran off

Anakin was still fighting Darth Viper when he  realized something, he fought this person before long ago back in the ord er

Ahsoka forced pushed Darth Viper back 

“Come on”

Her and Anakin ran back to the ship

Once they were up in space with the Ghost right beside them Anakin had to ask

“Barris is Darth Viper  isn't she?”

Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked shocked then Ahsoka hung her head

“Yes”

Anakin came up to hug her and Obi-wan joined

“I’m sorry, I know you guys were close”

“ It's not your fault. I’m just glad you guys are here”

After giving the Ghost the coordinates 

They all headed back to Yavin 4


	15. Patching up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter and sorry I've been super busy with school

Chapter Fi f t een - Patching up

Once back at Yavin 4

Ahsoka helped Kanan to the Medical bay to patch him up

While Rex was showing the others of the Ghost crew around

“So Master Skywalker and Master Ke nobi are in the Rebellion” Kanan asked

“Yes, they just joined the Rebellion a month ago ” Ahsoka said while her and the Rebel named Kassim worked to patch him up

Right then  Obi-wan walked in

“Master!! Kenobi!!  It's good to see you” Kanan stuttered and quickly did a bowed 

“No need to do that” Obi-wan said with a chuckled   


Kanan nodded

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you  survive ?”

Kanan looked down

“My Master Depa  Billaba ,  sacrifice h erself to save me”

“I’m so sorry ; I didn’t know  her that  well, but she was kind and a great warrior she would be proud”

“Thank you”

They all smiled

…

Ahsoka walked out of the Med bay to give Kanan time to rest

“Fulcrum!” Hera voice called out

“What is it Hera?”

“If you don’t mind me asking why are we  changing protocol? I thought it was  too early to come together”

“Well the Rebellion have done enough hiding and I believe that we are ready” Ahsoka stood strong and look onward towards the  sun set

“I agree, I am ready to take down the Empire” Hera said standing strong even though she was young and shorter than the General

“Me too Hera,  a nd we will do to  together ”

“That we will” Anakin voice came from behind


	16. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving and I give you an extra chapter as a gift

Chapter Sixteen- Never alone

“Ahsoka!” Anakin called walking into the hanger

“Yes what is it” Ahsoka came up from working on a star-fighter

“We need to talk” 

They walked into the conference  room

“Why didn’t you tell us Darth Viper was Barris”

“Because I wasn’t ready for you or me to fully know. I didn’t want to accept it”

“I understand, b ut we need to work together to bring the  Empire down”

“I agree with Anakin” Obi-wan voice came while he  was walking through the door

“I know it's just a little difficult. I been alone for about three years of course I have Rex but it's different” Ahsoka hung her head

“We get it and its  difficult for us to we  all been betrayed by our closest friends”

“yeah” Ahsoka agreed

“Come on  let's get something to eat” Ahsoka said changing the subject

“Great I’m starving” Anakin said clapping his hands together

Ahsoka and Obi-wan rolled  their eyes

….

After eating Ahsoka went back to working o n ships, Anakin  soon joined

“So still working on ships” Anakin question

“Ever sense you taught me” Ahsoka joked

“Hey if I hadn’t taught you, you cou ldn’t be the pilot you are today”

“ That is  true, and I wouldn’t have been able to save our skins when you were  crashing ships” Ahsoka s nipped back

“ Man, you got to bring that up  every time ” Anakin admitted

“She’s right Anakin you crashed every timed we flew” Obi-wan said while walking by

“ Oh ha  ha ” Anakin mocked

“Anyways stop joking around and help me fix up these ships”

“Alright but why do we need them fix in such short time”

“A big mission might be coming up and we need everything ready” Ahsoka said in a serious tone

“Care to tell me what that is”

“Not yet” Ahsoka said

“Alright  let's get to work”

Together they worked

repairing ships and repairing bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am losing my touch with this book; please give me your feedback

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried writing this chapter


End file.
